


Floating Conversion

by OverThereOnMars



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverThereOnMars/pseuds/OverThereOnMars
Summary: Pennywise the Dancing Clown finds someone to love.





	1. Chapter 1

Sloshing through the sewer, on her way to her lover's haunt, loud music fills her ears. Making her pace quicken with excitement. Rounding a bend and climbing out of the tunnel. Into a cavernous chamber she entered. Vintage carnival music deafened her as she made her way under the floating children. And through the mounds of trinkets, toys and 'food wrappers' discarded by her lover. She rounds the corner of his trailer/stage and spots him dancing by himself. He suddenly stops and turns eyeing her like candy.

"Dance with me?" he says

"What, no.?"

"Dance with me and pretend the world doesn't exist." He almost whispered as he sauntered to her grabbing her hand and twirling her. 

She gave in as she always does. Dancing with him was like floating on air, but all things float down here, or so he says.

 

"I love you." she whispered as she breathes in his scent. A mix of burnt cotton candy, blood, and something she couldn't quite put her finger on, was it... could she becoming what he was? No, no, just because she can smell what she thought was fear on him, doesn't mean she was a child eating monster. She shook her head dismissing those thoughts and kissing his cheek. He chuckled.

"What?"

"You don't know, do you?" He asked, eyes almost wild with an inhuman wonder.

"What don't I know?" She questioned as the dance became faster and erratic. The light began flickering and the wind from out of nowhere whipped wildly around them. 

He hugged her closer and whispered "You are becoming...no you are evolving into what I am. it's how my species survives. We are mostly solitary beings. We feed on fear and sometimes after a long while we without realizing attract a mate. If the potential mate is a different species...well...they begin to change."

"Change! How do I stop and reverse it?" She protested.

"You can't. Not this far in. A love confession almost seals the deal." The dancing couple cease to dance. As he licks his lips like a lion ready to pounce on it unsuspecting prey.

"Well what fully seals the deal?" She asks pulling away from him, watching his eyes as they flash from blue to yellow and back to blue...

"Mating." He mused, leaning in sniffing and kissing her throat. Touching her. Caressing her. Moans escape her lips, lost in him as he is with her.

"Howww?" She moans "Excatly does your species mate?"

 

"We shift into whatever form our mate is, so since you are human, I'll remain in human form."

"Oh" She said watching his mouth move. She loved watching his unnatural movements. He began to undress her and himself. Once clothing had discarded, his mouth engulfed hers in a hungry, but passionate kiss. He picks her up wrapping her legs around him, he enters her. Floating up, up, up. He begins to pound into her as they float high above the toys, trinkets, and the floating dead. Her breasts bounce in time with his thrusts.  
As the conversion comes to finality, she shudders as he cums. The mating pair slowly float back to the ground, back to reality, back to the sewer.

"Wow!" She exlcaims, cuddling closer to her lover, his fingers running through her raven hair. Kissing her temple.

"I'm hungry!" he giggles kissing her lips.

"Penny, I don't feel like I've changed."

"You will. Now sleep sweetheart." He mused, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. She fell into a dreamless sleep.

Pain, sharp poking stabby pain, violently woke her from her slumber. Up she popped like the clown in a jack-n-the-box. Sweat covered her forehead. He was nowhere in sight.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as she doubled over in pain. The pain was killing her, literally...or so she thought. She screamed for him, but silence was her response. Another wave of agonizing pain ripped through her, as he appeared, bringing with him a child from town.

 

"Honey, I'm home!" he called out, before seeing her doubled over in agony. He rushed to her , child in tow.

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?" he smirked

"I'm dying! My god I'm dying!" she screamed grabbing and clinging to him.

"You aren't dying. You need a snack, and I've brought you one." He giggled grabbing the kid's arm and pulling it to her.

The kid was a local bully. She had seen him beat a few other kids up. She couldn't eat him, he was a kid. A kid who was shaking and has a smell...a delicious smell of...of fear. She was overcome by the smell. Her mouth began to water, her whole being changed. Her mouth unhinged revealing rows of sharp pointy teeth. She slithered towards him like a snake, flicking her tongue in and out of her unhinged mouth. playing with her food. In one lightening fast move, She strikes ripping the little brats left arm off. After that she knew there was no going back.

Pennywise stood watching her every move, aroused that he didn't have to teach her how it's done. She already knew what to do.

She finished her meal and slunk back into her lover's arms, kissing and biting his throat.

"I love you."

"And I love you." He replied, yawning. "But it's time for us to sleep."

"Ok, see ya in 27 years, Derry." She scoffed. Following him to his trailer/stage, climbing into his bedand falling asleep in his alien arms.

So there you have it , the monster fell in love, and in 27 years he'll back with his love by his side.

 

So Derry Beware!!


	2. Should I do a chapter two?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need help...

I really need ideas, what would you like to see in a chapter two?  


I am currently working on chapter 2...so please be patient and it will be out as soon as possible,,,Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Please give lots of constructive criticism...Cause I need it...Also I typed this out at 3 in the morning...the story probably has a lot of errors...sorry...


End file.
